EpicClan's Randomness!
by HikariShonenCrafter1
Summary: Thieving rouges have stolen a precious gem from the Lunar Cliff, A gem that represents the great MoonClan. "But Whatever" the cats of EpicClan say as they delve into a random adventure! Rated T For Randomness, Muffinz, and Leopardbreath. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guyz! Sorry for the wait... BUT IT IS HERE! DUNDUNDUN!I hope your happy for this EPIC acheivment! All of the cats that were submitted... OMG there are so much! XD... Shout out to SkylaStarWalker! If you like Fairy Tail, she will hook you up with an epic story! ok withou further ado... THE CLAN LIST! SEE IF YOUR CAT MADE DA CUT!**

* * *

><p>Leader: Lightstar: Bright yellow with patches of white.<p>

Deputy: Scartail:she-cat An appearance to Longtail, But tip of tail missing.

Medicine Cat: Rottenleaf:A deep brown she-cat with green eyes.

Apprentice: Lilypaw

Warriors...

Nightwing

Nightmask

Blueclaw [Apprentice:Sagepaw

Whitefur

Redpelt

Swiftstorm [apprentice:Rustlepaw]

Blacknose

Dawnblaze

Redflame

Mudsplash

Darkpelt [Apprentice: Epicpaw] [Direct ancestry from Epicstar,first Clan leader]

Honorwing

Daisycloud

Shadowscar [Apprentice:Larkpaw]

Cloudnose

Blueflames

Skydrop

Robinstripe

Lightfrost

Stormcloud

Leopardleap

Eaglestorm

Lightningflash

Flashfur

Fawnflight

Owlflight

Darkmoon

Eclipseeyes

Leafcloud

Windstorm

Mistfeather

Frostmoon [apprentice: Airpaw]

Wolfsong

Echofrost

Songheart

Lunareyes [apprentice:Sunpaw]

Blazeflame

Lightningdust

Stormshade

Skyheart

Queens...

Candyfur [Skittlekit]

Silversong: [Sharkkit,Butterkit,Sugarkit,Poke'kit,Tinkit

Rainpelt [Dullkit]

Mooncloud

Leopardbreath

Elders...

Oldfur

Batpelt

Turtleleaf

Fadedpelt

Moorbreeze

* * *

><p><strong>Message to Eaglehaze... They are all in EpicClan<strong>

**I did not put all the apprentices in because other cats had the names**

**Sorry!**

**Anyway the drawing for OCs Is now closed, but remember that you can name Silversong's Kits!**


	2. Chapter 2

**What? You thought I forgot about you guyz? Lillyfire, get up here and LETZ GET TO BUISINESS!**

**BTW this will be told from 3rd person omniscent and it revolves around Scartail... Because online, that is my warrior name!**

* * *

><p>Scartail woke up with a jolt to the flurry of voices outside. "Oh,joy. Leopardbreath is begging Lightstar for muffins again!"<p>

Leopardbreath had her paws clasped together,looking at Lightstar. "I WANTA MUFFINZ!

Lightstar gave her a bag of muffins and she squealed with delight. She ran of tho see Silversong, who was about to kit. Scartail rolled her eyes and leapt up on a rock to wash herself. Silversong's kits started to jump on her.

"Get her!" Sharkkit shreiked.

A wave of kits came over her, knocking her down to the point of tiredness. Everyone watched with a grin as she got up... She was covered in kit fur!

"I'm going to Wall Mart!" Poke'kit mewed.

"Well,_I'm_ going to K mart!" Sugarkit retorted.

"Wall Mart is better!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

Candyfur and Rottenleaf tried to pull the kits apart from their argument, while Turtleleaf complained about his leg. Scartail sighed and walked over to Rottenleaf to tell about Silversong's kitting.

"Hey, Rottenleaf! Silversongs about to kitsune! Get it?! Kitsune!? Like the fox-thing!? Epicpaw yelled.

Silversong Kitted and there where a healthy litter of three! A dark brown She-kit, A cobalt blue tom, and a black tom!

Scartail was glad that Epicpaw interrupted the thought of telling Rottenleaf. Maybe he would be her... _Crap! I'm_ _fawning_! She thought. She went back to her nest and curled up to sleep. A strange whisper came to her ear.

_Scars of darkness will cover over the forest,and only Epic can save it._

* * *

><p><strong>I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT LIGHTSTAR, SCARTAIL, and OTHERS!<strong>

**Cliffeh! I hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Ceremony

**Thank u guyz so much! MUFFINZZZZ!**

**I have decided that for every chapter,it will switch between Epicpaw and Scartail.**

**Check out Skyla-Chan's Fairy Tail story! look her up in the reviews !**

* * *

><p>Epicpaw was happy that today at Sunhigh, he would get his warrior name! He scrambled down before anyone else could get there, when suddenly,<p>

"THE MUFFINZ ARE COMING, EVERYONE, SAVE YOURSELVES!" Leopardbreath screeched. Epicpaw just stared at the scene before them. He noticed Lightstar leaping on the RainRock.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the RainRock for a Clan ceremony!" Lightstar yowled. Its was his time, today, and now.

"Epicpaw, do you promised to uphold the randomness of this Clan, even if it costs you muffinz?"** (God, I peed myself at this line! X3)**

"I do."

"Then, by the power of MoonClan and Randomness, Your name is now Epicdisaster." Epicdisaster felt that name shake his core, he was needed now more than ever. The name matched him perfectly. And he would make his stand in this Random world

The ceremony carried out, and every cat left. He heard a slurred voice from the medicine den.

" I dunno what ur tawkin abou, I am purrfectly ok to be administering medishine!" Rottenleaf drunkenly explained.

Epicdisaster knew the cause, catmint...

_Scars of darkness will cover the forest,and only Epic can save it..._


End file.
